300 Bucks and a Little Bit More
by miekhead
Summary: ONESHOT: Set after 2x05 "Don't Hate The Player". Maura is adamant that Jane receives the  300 for Joe Friday's 'treatment'. Jane unknowingly offers something better.


Hi guys. Here's a little ficlet I wrote on the bus from Liverpool to Birmingham this afternoon. It's been a crazy week. Three different countries in three days. But this one had to be written. Set straight after Don't Hate The Player 2x05. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxox

By the time Korsak had finally gone home, it was past 11pm and Angela Rizzoli piped up from a moment of silence. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, Ma. Night," Jane let her mother bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek and snuggled under the blanket that was currently wrapped around her body.

"Now you don't stay too long, I hate to think of you walking home on your own at this time of night," the older woman grumbled and finally pottered off outside to the guest house.

When the coast was clear, Maura came out of the bedroom with a small envelope and approached the detective slowly. "Here…"

"What's this?" Jane frowned. She peeled back the paper and blinked at the small wad of cash. "Maura…"

"Three-hundred dollars." The other woman announced.

Jane shook her head frantically and tried to hand it back. "I was… it was a joke. I was joking, Maura it wasn't your fault."

"A misdiagnosis is what it was. And you know I don't take those lightly." The doctor huffed. Jane's eyes warmed and she patted the space next to her. Maura stood still. She stared at the space for a moment then sat down next to her friend and curled up under the blanket, holding her head in her hand.

"Jesus, Maur… it was nothing, alright? She's fine, no more chicken, just… Don't even think about it. Here…" Jane tried to hand it back but Maura sulked and shook her head. Jane could have gotten annoyed by the petulance but instead she chuckled and welcomed Joe Friday to the couch who fit snugly between the two women.

There was a comfortable silence for about half an hour until Maura broke it, her voice tired. "I'm going to bed." Jane was idly flicking through the news channels, a little obsessed with how the Boston Pilgrim murders were depicted. "Earth to Jane… Are you coming?"

"You think it's safe?" Jane tittered, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Maura tried not to smile. "Everybody's asleep… in a completely different building. Completely safe."

Jane stretched and nodded. She got up and blearily found her way to the bathroom. Ducking down, she found her toothbrush hidden in the drawer dedicated to female hygiene products. Maura had successfully guessed this was the one drawer that Angela wouldn't go snooping in. "You do realize one of these days I'll be brushing my teeth with a tampon." Maura finished up peeing and let out a hearty laugh as she approached the sink to wash her hands then grab her own toothbrush, this one casually sat in its appropriate cup on the shelf. "Godth I'm dwained." Jane mouthed around her brush and spat into the basin.

"You did drink four glasses of wine," Maura reminded with a grin.

"Another reason I'm drained," Jane smiled and their eyes caught in the bathroom mirror. Jane broke the gaze with a clear of the throat and carried on brushing. She rinsed her mouth out and tapped her friend on the shoulder before she left to tuck herself into bed. Five minutes later and Maura followed suit, quickly changing into her pajamas before turning towards the large king-sized bed, peeping at Jane's lost daze. The detective was staring mindlessly at the ceiling. She blinked, then spoke. "How long are we gonna keep this up?"

"As long as you want to," Maura said. She snuggled down under the covers and turned over on her side, staring at her friend as she worked through her feelings.

"So we'll just come out and say it. 'Ma, I'm living here… and I sleep in Maura's bed. And I have a toothbrush in the tampon drawer."

"So obsessive with the tampons," Maura chuckled with the shake of her head.

"And she'll be all 'How long have you two been sleeping together? And when will we see grandchildren and you know those things that baste turkeys? They don't just use them for poultry.'" Jane huffed through her tirade.

Maura gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder until the brunette turned to look at her. "Look, it's a strange situation, I'll admit. And of course, her first reaction would be to think we're a couple."

"She'll never believe us." Jane sighed, already feeling her eyes closing. "I just… I keep thinking, do friends do this? Like… you know those sassy yuppies who get changed together in those stupidly expensive stores."

"The stores I happen to frequent quite a lot." Maura defended herself with a smirk.

"Exactly… But I'm not sassy! I'm not one of those women, so I'm confused."

"About what, Jane?" Maura's heart began to beat faster. She could feel it.

"I'm confused about this level of friendship. What are we? Are we girlfriends who don't have sex? Are we just friends? What are we?" Jane admitted quietly.

"I don't know." Maura's voice was just as small.

"Neither do I." Jane shrugged. She felt her eyes get heavier and couldn't resist closing them. "What time you think Ma's gonna get up in the morning?"

"7.30... If my predictions are correct." Maura replied evenly. The beating in her chest still hadn't calmed and she watched Jane groan as she set the alarm on her phone for 6.40. She placed it on the nightstand and rolled over to face her friend once more.

"Night Maur…" Jane mumbled before closing her eyes and relaxing.

Even though Maura's lips moved, only air came out and she realized she couldn't say anything back. Instead, she just leaned forward with a small defeated sigh.

It was the tingle Jane felt first. This strange fluttering against her lips. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Maura close. Really close. Like she'd just… A hand flew up to her mouth in shock. "M-Maura…" Maura's eyes were shut tight and she blinked one lid open to see the damage she'd caused. "Maura, did you just kiss me? I… I think that's what I felt but I uhh… did you?"

Maura nodded slowly, trying to understand her friend's reaction. "I did." Her lips had been cold, and warm at the same time. Soft. Forceful. Heartfelt.

Jane sat up in bed and resettled her tank top, making sure she hadn't suddenly exposed herself. Maura caught the action and it stung, she'd admit that much. "You… you kissed me." Jane repeated in a tone of wonder.

"Maybe now you don't have to be so confused?" Maura offered.

Jane stared at her own hands, batting a scar with her thumb. "Do…do you like me? Like, that way?" Silence. Lots and lots of silence.

"I do."

Jane's eyes closed. Contrary to what Maura had just said, this made things a whole lot more confusing. Complicated would probably be a better word. "I've… I've never kissed a woman before." Jane murmured.

"Now I find that hard to believe," Maura snorted. She paused at the innocence in Jane's face, something she had never really seen before. "Wait, you're serious. Really?" Shy eyes blinked back at her and the dark haired woman nodded.

Jane went to move, then stopped herself and looked at the full lips in front of her. "I umm…"

Maura's pulse was now sounding in her ear. She kept deathly still as Jane's head dipped down and she cautiously pressed her own lips against Maura's. Her stillness was freaking Jane out though, and she noticed the detective was waiting for her to kiss her back. One movement was all it took. As Maura opened her mouth, she felt a very timid tongue curl over her top lip. Maura moaned with a small smile and sucked Jane in further, until the detective was insatiable, straddling her in a sudden movement.

Once she was on top, Jane froze again and stared down at the doctor with wide eyes. "Oookay. Now what?"

Maura chuckled, trailing her fingers up and down Jane's ribs. It kinda tickled. In a very good way. "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you again." Jane mumbled. Maura carried on smiling. "I uh, I guess this means we're not friends anymore."

The medical examiner frowned. "We're not?" She saw Jane's happy pointed stare. "Oh…" She nodded. "Oh!" She opened her arms and welcomed Jane, the detective sinking further into her friend's arms.

"I wanna wait though… you know, until I umm, I'm ready."

"Me too… for once," Maura winked and watched the blush roll up Jane's chest and neck. Turning them over slightly, she backed herself up against the brunette's front and grabbed hold of Jane's hand, counting each metacarpal, her own fingers curling around the subtle calluses.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked tiredly.

"Examining you," Maura bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to let out a laugh.

"Why?"

"Because you are a rather exquisite specimen." She heard the snort coming from the detective and finally let out the giggle she'd been holding in. "I'm serious."

"You don't sound it."

"That's because you make me giggle like a schoolgirl," Maura sighed. She felt a soft kiss to her shoulder and closed her eyes in pleasure. "God, Jane…" The doctor wriggled a little and began to take her pajamas off.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jane whispered.

"Taking off my nightclothes. You're like a furnace."

"You didn't say that last night." The taller woman husked, tangling their legs together when Maura finally settled down.

"I… well, I didn't think we'd be doing this."

"We did this last night," Jane teased.

"Yes, but now I know how you feel. It is how you feel isn't it? You do like this?" Maura's eyes closed when she felt a warm tongue against her back as Jane kissed over a freckle. She shivered.

"Does that answer your question?" Jane smiled.

"Yes, I think so." Maura giggled and felt a small clench against her abdomen.

"Sleep."

"Okay," Maura nodded. "Night, Jane."

"Night Maur…"

There was silence and Jane thought her…what was she, girlfriend? Lover? Partner… had fallen asleep. "Jane?" Maura whispered suddenly. "Are you still going to wake up an hour before your mother does?"

"You got something in mind?" Jane smiled, her teeth scraping delicately against Maura's back.

"A few things," Maura chuckled, her eyes remaining closed as she tried to hold in another moan. There was quiet again, until both women's breathing got a little louder as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It felt good. Maybe it wasn't so complicated after all.

A scratching sound at the door didn't wake them, and Joe Friday tottered in, her beady eyes adjusting to the dark as she surveyed her surroundings. She liked this house the best. Jane's apartment was small, and she still got doggy nightmares from when the intruders broke in and did scary things with the furniture. Hopping up onto the bed, she tried to fit inbetween the two women, then gave up. They were embraced too tightly, so instead she had to make do with the bottom of the mattress. This was a little scarier because the black haired human often kicked if she had a scary dream herself. At least with the both of them there she was safe. Resting her head on Maura's calf, the little dog fell fast asleep on the bed with her two caring owners, her small body wriggling until she found the perfect spot and dreamed of a nice succulent chicken.


End file.
